Hanoi's Holy Angel
by Ayana Meadowwing
Summary: When Aoi Becomes the main protagonist and Playmaker is in Hanoi, She goes to try and stop them herself. However, after a devastating loss to revolver she is forced into the hacker group. Follow Aoi as she finds her place among others like her affected by the past, and also her journey to discover her true destiny. Being Beta read by a discord friend who is also writing my duels.


Turn 1:Blue Angel VS. Revolver

Chapter Info:The Knights of Hanoi meet Blue Angel, well who she is on earth and Revolver challenges her to a duel that may change her entire future. Can Blue Angel Win?

It was a regular day in Den City, save for the occasional child which seemed to want to yell at their parent to get them the newest duel disk so they could enter Link Vrains. It seems Vrains is the talk of the town recently. One girl named Aoi Zaizen was currently leaving Den Academy but a Boy, Fujiki Yusaku came up behind her. "Aoi Zaizen..Would you mind coming to the Ryoken estate with me after school for a talk?" The boy's voice sounded icier then Aoi remembered it ever being, had this boy found out her secret, and did she just find out his? "Yusaku.. why do you want to speak to me after school? Is there something wrong?" Whatever the case, she knew this could be linked to her Vigilante work as "Blue Angel" Aside from her scheduled duels to entertain millions, she also moonlight crusaded against the Knights Of Hanoi. Her biggest question, however, was who are the two pillars, Revolver, and Playmaker? How come they were so determined to catch her? Blue angel did not like it at all,and was frightened of what outcome could happen.

A girl with silver-colored hair was watching this, and sighed. "Yusaku you baka.. you're going to get us all outed.." Minako Kogami was a very calm collected girl usually, but in situations where the many boys around her became idiots, she got annoyed. Many students did not like her either, as she came off as unapproachable. However, she also was extremely skilled as a hacker almost rivaling her Brother, Revolver aka Ryoken Kogami. However, her dueling skills were not as amazing. She received a call on her cellphone and answered. "Yes? Alright, Spectre I understand. I shall head back to The Kogami Estate Immediately.." She hung up the call, and picked up her school bag once more heading away from the academy. After all, she had stuff to do so she could just yell at Yusaku later at the estate.

After school, Aoi ran toward the Kogami Estate almost barreling over fellow student Naoki Shima. Whatever Hanoi wanted with her, this could not be good and any number of things could happen. She hesitantly walked in, and met a boy with grey hair who greeted her. He said his name was Spectre, and that the Lady and Lord who ran the home would be down momentarily. Yusaku sat down next to Spectre on the couch quietly. Everybody was almost too quiet for Blue Angel aka Aoi Zaizen's liking. Soon, Ryoken and Minako Kogami came downstairs. Minako sat on the couch beside her boyfriend, Spectre but Ryoken well. He smirked at Aoi. "Pleasant to finally meet in person, Blue Angel.." Aoi was frightened, but spoke up-"How did you find out who I am in the real world?" She was confused, as she ALWAYS erased her logins and always cleared out her files.

Aoi got ready for anything, as Revolver approached her. "Dont think you will be leaving here, Blue Angel... we want you to help us and we will force you if we have too.." He had almost no emotion as he walked closer to the now freaking out Aoi. "After all, Blue Angel... Your fate has always been to fall into darkness!" Aoi went to bolt for the door, but heard Ryoken speak-"Force Log In!" He and Blue Angel were forcefully logged into the Vrains Hanoi HQ, Him as Revolver her in her Blue Angel avatar. Aoi was now certian, Revolver was Ryoken which would mean that Playmaker was Yusaku. One of her own classmates had been her archnemisis the entire time.. whats worse? It was a schoolmate she had a small crush on.

"Now Blue Angel.." Revolver said, an evil smirk through his mask. "We will duel.. If You win, you get to leave here no queastions asked.. but if I should be the one to win? You join the Knights of Hanoi!" Blue Angel glared at revolver before answering- "Very well, Revolver... but i shall not lose! Let's make this a speed duel!" The wind kicked up as they both got ont their dual boards, and both yelled-"SPEED DUEL!"

"I'll start"  
Aoi spoke with a hint of fear in her voice as she drew her opening 4 cards, looking up to to Revolver one last time, taking a deep breath

"Of course... I'd have it no other way"

Revolver stared at Blue Angel with his arms crossed, prepared for her onslaught, showing no emotion still

Turn 1:

Turn player: Blue Angel

LP: 4000

"I start off by Normal Summoning the Trickstar Candina in Attack Position"

Fairy/Light

Level 4

1800/400

" Using her effect i get to add a Trickstar card directly from my Deck to my hand. The card I add is the Spell Card Trickstar Fes from my Deck to my hand"

Aoi added the card from her Deck to her hand, smiling as she knew what she could do. Bringing Revolver's Life Point's down drastically

"If you think you can just beat me then you're severely mistaken! The Field Spell! Trickstar Lightstage! My shining stars too need a stage to perform on! It's effect lets me bring a new star from my Deck to my hand and my chosen diva is the Trickstar Lilybell! With her effect she will immediately spring forth to my field!"

Fairy/Light

Level 2

800/2000

"Appear before me! My Diva's Circuit! The summoning conditions are 2 Trickstars monsters. I set my Lilybell and Candina in the Link Markers! I call on out the first wonder! Trickstar Holly Angel!"

Light/Fairy

Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Right

2000/LINK-2

"I shall now activate my Spell Card! Trickstar Fes! Summoning 2 Trickstar Tokens in Defense Position to my side of the field!"

Trickstar Fes

Normal Spell Card

"This shall trigger my Holly Angel! Inficting you 200 points of Damage and using the Lightstage you take yet another 200! Now i shall use my Skill! Trickstar Gig! this allows me to send cards from the top of my Deck to the graveyard equal to the number of Trickstar monsters i control. This lets me send the top 3 cards of my Graveyard"  
Blue Angel smiled at Revolver who just stood there, seemingly unimpressed with her turn. Blue Angel was confused how he could be so car in this situation... It was unsettling to her

"You can't throw me off that easily Revolver! Appear! My beautiful Diva's circuit! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Trickstar monsters! I set my 2 Trickstar Tokens and Trickstar Holly Angel in the Link Markers! Fabulous Diva who guides us all show yourself! Link 4! Trickstar Bella Madonna!"

Fairy/Light

Arrows: Up, Right, Down, Down Left

2800/LINK-4

Blue Angel stood up straight, proud of herself and her Link 4 monster she had succesfully summoned on her first turn

"Congratulations on summoning a Link 4 monster... I assure you that is all the reinforcement you will be getting from me"  
Revolver simply changed his footing so that now he was stood backwards on his D-Board facing Aoi straight on

Aoi grit her teeth, continuing her plays

"Bella Madonna's effect! You take 200 damage for every Trickstar in my graveyard. Thanks to my skill that makes 5! You'll be taking 1000 damage"

Revolver let out a slight smirk as he simply held up 1 card from his hand

"Do you really think I'd be so foolish as to duel you without a way to counter your Trickstar's and their effect damage?"

Blue Angel took a step back on her D-Board confused

"What do you mean?"

Revolver turned the card around to reveal

"The effect monster... Hanewata. By discarding it i take no effect damage for the rest of the turn, leaving your strategy completely redundant... You think your Bella Madonna will help you? No. It will only help me"

Blue Angel had a shocked look on her face but that soon faded

"You may have stopped your Damage for 1 turn but that effect shall stop protecting you during the End Phase. I hope you know my Bella Madonna is unaffected by other cards effect while it doesn't point to a monster"

Revolver simply turned around on his D-Board , turning his face back to her for a second and stating

"Yes... I am indeed aware"

Blue Angel took 1 final breath before finally saying

"I shall set 1 card to end my turn"

LP: 4000 

Cards in Hand: 1

Cards on Field: 2

Cards in Graveyard: 7

Cards Banished: 0

Turn Change: Revolver

LP: 3600

Revolver placed his hand on top of his Deck and tilted his head down, staring at his Deck

"My turn. I draw"  
Cards in hand: 4

"I star off by activating the Spell Card. Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw 2 new cards from my Deck"

Pot of Greed

Normal Spell

Revolver grinned again as he drew his 2 cards, boosting his hand size up to 5 now thanks to his spell card

"Because you control a Link Monster, I Special Summon the Gateway Dragon from my hand in Defense Position to my side of the field"

Dark/Dragon

Level 4

1600/1400

"My Gateway Dragon allows me to Once per turn Special Summon a Dark Dragon monster from my hand to my side of the field. Appear. Sniffer Dragon"

Dark/Dragon

Level 2

800/400

"When the Sniffer Dragon is summoned, I'm allowed to add another copy of it from my deck directly to my hand"  
Revolver added the second copy of the Sniffer Dragon from his deck to his hand as Blue Angel trembled slightly, biting her lower lip in fear

"Come to me. Triggering Wurm!"

Dark/Dragon

Level 2

600/600

"Now appear! The Circuit of the Revolution! The summoning conditions are 2 or more monsters that aren't tokens! I set the Triggering Wurm, Sniffer Dragon and Gateway Dragon! Appear before me! Triple Burst Dragon!"

Dark/Dragon

Arrows: Up, Left, Down

2400/LINK-3

"Triggering Wurm's effect activates. I Special Summon it to the zone my Triple Burst points to... And this signifies your end"

Revolver said in his serious voice. His field being menacing but not as strong as Blue Angel's

"My Bella Madonna is still Stronger than your monsters how can you win?"  
Revolver simply chuckled at Blue Angel's words and responded

"Watch me"

His monsters glowed as a circuit formed in the sky

"Appear once more... The Circuit to start the Rebellion... The Requiremenets are 2 or more Effect monsters... I set the Triggering Wurm and Triple Burst Dragon... The Cyberse to banish my Opponent's from the world descends. Link Summon! Link 4! Topologic! Zeroboros!"

Dark/Cyberse

Arrows: Top Left, Top Right, Bottom Left, Bottom Right

3000/LINK-4

Blue Angel stared at the Skyscraper of a monster like it was real, fear consuming her as her eyes even trembled,bouncing from edge to edge of her eyes

"H-How?"

Revolver stared at her and responded like a teacher talking down to a troublesome student

"It's called skill... And i'll show you what to enjoy. I use the final 2 cards in my hand. I Special Summon the Defrag Dragon by sending the Sniffer Dragon from my Hand to the Graveyard"

Dark/Dragon

Level 3

1000/600

"I summon them to your Bella Madonna's Link which Triggers Zeroboros effect shall banish every card on both of our sides of our field... And seeing as Madonna points to my Dragon... They too are banished... However, my Zeroboros is also banished along with it... This shall end my turn"

Cards in Hand: 0

Cards on Field: 0

Cards in Graveyard: 6

Cards Banished: 2

Turn Change: Blue Angel

Life Points: 4000

"My turn... Draw!"  
As she drew Revolover turned her head to Blue Angel

"Zeroboros effect activates durng your Standby Phase! He returns to my side of the field"  
Zeroboros rose out from a dark pit that formed infront of Revolver and gre taller as it's attack rose to 3600

"My Zeroboros gains 200 Attack for every Banished Card... I can't wait to see what you can do now"

Aoi looked at her hand before remembering her skill and checking her Graveyard

"You should be excited... Because this will be the end of your Zeroboros... I use the effect of the Trickstar Reincarnation in my GY"

Trickstar Reincarnation

Normal Trap

"I Banish it to ressurect the Trickstar Candina from my Graveyard... It may only have a base of 1800 Attack but I can assure you that it'll take out your Zeroboros for sure"

She smiled looking at 1 of the cards she had left in her hand

"This is where i strike back Revolver! I Normal Summon the Trickstar Narkissus"

Light/Fairy

Level 4

1000/1800

"Let's battle! Candina! Strike down his Zeroboros!"  
As Candina attacked, Blue Angel held up 1 card much like Revolver did last turn

"I discard my Trickstar Corobane. This doubles my Candina's attack up to 3600 which will destroy both of our monsters!"

Zerboboros shot a blast at Candina who struck it with her Megaphone, being destroyed as Zeroboros' attack struck it and destroying them

"Narkissu! Diva's Anger"  
Narkissus struck Revlver who slightly stumbled back, sighing

"Not enough... A shame"

Blue Angel stared forward, proud of herself despite Revolver's tone of voice... He had nothing in hand... How could he bring this back?  
"I end my turn!"  
Cards in Hand: 0

Cards on Field: 1

Cards in Graveyard: 6

Cards Banished: 3

Turn Change: Revolver

LP: 2600

"You are really letting me down Blue Angel... I draw"

Revolver closed his eyes and sighed

"I set 1 card... Your move Blue Angel"

Cards in hand: 0

Cards on field: 1

Cards in Graveyard: 6

Cards Banished: 1

Turn Change: Blue Angel

"I'm letting you down? Have you seen what you have just done?"  
Blue Angel said confused about Revolver's words

Revlver stood their silently... While this may have concerned Blue Angel it wasn't by much

"I summon Trickstar Nightshade in Attack Posi-"

Light/Fairy

Level 1

100/0

Revolver cut Blue Angel off knowing what she was planning to do

"I activate the Continuous Trap card. Call of the Haunted..."  
Call of the Haunted

Continuos Trap

"Resurrect for me! Topologic Zeroboros!"  
Revolver grinned as Zeroboros rose to 3800 Attack thanks to Blue Angel banishing her reincarnation 

"I-It's back? Even after i did so much in order to get rid of it?"

Revolver simply turned again to face Blue Angel

"Don't be so stupid as to think I would never have a back-up plan... Now hurry up and end your turn... got it?"

Blue Angel's breaving was quick and heavy just as if she'd been punched in the stomach. She couldnt control her brething but she still continued putting her all into so much as speaking

"Narkissus goes to Defense position... Your move"

Cards in Hand: 0

Cards on Field: 1

Cards in Graveyard: 6

Cards Banished: 3

Turn Change: Revolver

"Don't you see my point? I draw"

Revolver smiled as he saw his new card

"This is the end... As much as i want to say that I'm sorry... I'm afraid i have nothing to apologize for... I normal summon the DMZ Dragon to my side of the field"

Dark/Dragon

Level 4

0/2000

"This monster let's me equip a monster from my Graveyard to another monster I control and the monster equiped becomes an equip spell that grants the equipped monster 500 Attack... I shall choose my Gateway Dragon" 

Gateway Dragon

Equip Spell

"Zeroboros shall rise to 4300 attack points... Zeroboros! Strike Blue Angel and her Bloom down with this 1 attack! Zero Day Blaster!"

As Zeroboros fearsome strike made contact with Bloom, her monsters shattered and her Life Points dropped from 4000 to 0 in 1 attack. Her hope was shattered as she was launched from her D-Board

DUEL RESULTS:

Blue Angel: 0

Revolver: 2600

WINNER: Revolver 

Aoi soon got back on her board, but was shaken. As the stram cleared and both parties got off their boards, Revolver walked over smirking. "A deal is a deal Blue Angel... You are Hanoi's Angel Now.." He smirked, giving her the mark of hanoi and placing Topologic Zoroboros into her extra deck. "I have no doubt this card will help you and do wonders... Blue Angel." Aoi yelled out in pain as she felt her entire world altering, and she suddenly bowed before Revolver. "I I will fight for our victory, Revolver-Sama." Inside her heart Aoi was screaming. She couldn't lose herself this way.. she prayed that somebody eventually would save her.

Both Teens suddenly logged out, Appearing back at the Kogami Estate on Stardust Road. Ryoken smiles at Aoi-"Feel free to move in, Aoi Zaizen.. You will be here a lon time.. forth leader of Hanoi." Aoi smiled at Ryoken on the outside, but on the inside she was vowing that oen day she would escape. Little did she know, things were about to get crazy real soon and she'd have to fight her hardest to keep everyone here safe from the worst events ever to possibly happen.

AN:This is being beta read by my friend Digiorno On Discord. All duels are also written by him. I hope you liked this chapter of Hanoi's Holy Angel. Next chapter will have no duels, but will explore the Hanoi members getting to know one another and Aoi slowly starting to get used to her new life. Stay tuned, Everybody!


End file.
